No Control
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Every time he looks at me, touches me, says my name, I feel as though he's making me fall in love with him all over again. He steals my heart each and every moment that I'm around him. I can't control myself. I can't say no to him. I never wanted to...


_So yeah, there you have it. The longest drabble of them all so far. Only three really. The other two were All Mine and Don't Leave but you don't have to read those to get this one. :) Enjoy one of my top three overall pairings! AkuZeku how I love thee! I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I had to post this tonight - er- morning xD It's 5am here._

* * *

For Pandas-and-Pocky / SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF / I LOVE YOU GIRL! THIS IS SO ALL FOR YOU!  
Moonchild by Bennie K – Axel Zexion – Ginger, Soy Sauce, Chopsticks

No Control

* * *

"Oh come on Riku!" I whine to my best friend. "Do you have to me?"

"You know I do. I trust you more than anyone, and the only person to watch after my little brother." He shoots back at me.

A weak voice in the background scolds the silver haired adult, "I'm nineteen Riku, only a year younger."

Sighing, I hold my hand to my forehead. Riku's extremely protective over his brother, so far as to go that no one really wants to date him, for fear of Riku's wrath. Out of all his friends, I'm the second closest to Riku, save for his boyfriend Sora. Which is why he needs me, Riku wishes to go out with Sora and he'd hate to disappoint. "Okay, okay, I'll be over ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be gone by then. Just let yourself in, you know where the spare is."

_It won't take me that long to get there...but I have a pit stop to make. Little does my dear friend know...that brother of his, stole my heart the first time I saw him. I make it sound like I would hate to do things with the boy, but in reality, I would want nothing more. It all happened when I was fifteen, making him thirteen. They had moved from Hollow Bastion to here, Twilight Town. Riku and I were instant friends, achieving me an invite to his fourteenth birthday party. When I got there, I knocked on the door and this cherubic teenager answered the door. His hypnotic dark, yet hazy, blue eyes. Slate hair, cropped short, while some hung low past his chin, completely hiding the right side of his face. At that moment, I knew._

After hanging up with Riku, I slide my phone into the back pocket, of my tight black jeans, and hop up off the bright orange couch.

_The second I can get my own brother, Reno, to get rid of the thing, I will. It's an eyesore._

I shrug my worn, leather jacket over my crimson, button-up shirt, before walking out the door with my keys in my hand. On the way across town, I stop at the local restaurant, they serve all kinds of food. Not sure what he likes, I order the special of the week, shrimp eggrolls and ginger tea. Once the small, brown, paper bag is situated in the front seat of my two door Honda, I pull out of the parking lot.

With my heart leaping into my throat, I hold the bag in my arms, as I make my way to the front door. I reach up into the hanging flower pot and pull out the spare key to the large house. I replace the key, once the door is open, and step inside, leaving my shoes there. Kicking the door shut gains the attention of the boy in the living room. "Hey! Could you be at least a little graceful?"

_He doesn't sound sick at all._

My black socks pad across the hardwood floor, I stand beside the navy couch. A thick, velvety, deep green blanket curls and folds around his petite frame, while a book is propped up on his knees, that are drawn up to him. "I got eggrolls and tea." I announce. He glances at me over the rims of his reading glasses, before closing the book and setting it aside. The blanket moves as he makes a spot for me. I anxiously take my spot and unload the Styrofoam mug of tea and the carton of eggrolls. "It's shrimp and this is ginger. I've never had either and I didn't know what you wanted."

"You could have called me. You have my number."

I shrug, "Would've taken to long. Anyways, do you not like it? I could always just take it home to Reno, he'll defiantly eat it." Pulling the table closer to the couch, I glance at him, waiting for the answer.

A light pink spreads across his cheeks, "No, they're my favorite. Thanks Axel."

Not another word is uttered as we eat. The TV plays a show that I won't ever remember. I was far too busy keeping my eyes on him. The light raven shirt he wears ends at jeans. The simplicity couldn't be more breathtaking. After we're both done eating, I go to stand when my chopsticks fall to the floor and tumble under the edge of the couch, all because I was far too busy licking the soy sauce off my fingers. He's on it like an owl going after the poor mouse.

The blanket slips from his lap and onto the floor, the loose jeans almost threatening to do the same, save for the hips that keep them on his waist. He pushes the table back to its original position and kneels down in front of me. Stunned beyond belief, I only watch as he kneels between my knees and goes under the couch.

My stomach knots and I have to tell myself to breath, as he twists around and sets the sticks on the table. Still on his knees, he looks up at me. The veil of hair does no good to hide the smile that rests on his lips.

_Every time he looks at me, touches me, says my name, I feel as though he's making me fall in love with him all over again. He steals my heart each and every moment that I'm around him. I can't control myself. I can't say no to him. I never wanted to fall in love or even try to rush things...so why does he look at me with those gleaming eyes?_

Hands run up my legs to hold onto my own kneecaps. Holding my breath, he places butterfly kisses on my spread thighs, throwing me into a point of no return. His arms wrap around my waist, as he moves up to let his head rest on my chest, with those lips taunting me. His soft voice rings in my ears, "I know Axel."

I try to play it, not wanting to admit I'm in love with my best friend's younger brother. "What are you talking about Zexion?"

"I love you, Axel, and I know you love me back. So why pretend anymore?" Zexion leans forward, demolishing any space left between us, locking our lips together.

"You weren't sick at all...you sly-" another kiss breaks off my words.

_I feel like a kid that just had his first taste of candy. Now that I've had it once, I'll never want to stop._

I flip him over onto the couch while I lay on top of him, placing kisses all along his neck and jaw, avoiding his lips. Shoving me away, we roll onto the floor, not breaking contact in the least. Until finally, he grabs my face and pulls me back to those luscious lips of his. Hands push me away as he stands up and grabs my hand, almost dragging me up the stairs. By the time he opens the door to his bedroom, I'm already back on him, letting my hands roam underneath his shirt, desperate to get it off. I manage to break away from him, throwing off both our shirts, when we flop down onto the bed. As our tongues mingle, I bother with the pants constraining us both. I force Zexion to stop, looking him deep in the eyes, making him understand what's about to happen. I receive a grin and a nod, before he pushes his lips against mine.

_I'll get a reprimand for this in the morning. I'll be yelled and screamed and cursed at. I might be fight and spat at for messing with Zexion...but he's old enough now, we've both waited so long. He wants to touch the flame that is me, knowing I won't let him get burned to bad, only enough to mark him as mine. He wants to dance this dance and I won't dare turn him down now...no...I don't care...I've lost control and I won't get it back now that he's mine._


End file.
